Et tu danses avec lui
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Noël 1994, Poudlard tombe des nues! Qui l'aurait cru? Qui le savait? Personne! Et pourtant...ils sont si beaux à valser ensemble!
1. Un Amour silencieux

Et tu danses avec lui

Source: Harry Potter

Genre: Songfic + Romance

Couple: Drago x Hermione

Disclaimers: °Les personnages des livres ne sont pas à moi!

°La chanson est de Jérome C que j'emprunte le temps de cet OS!

°Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui chante!

Résumé: Noël 1994, Poudlard tombe des nues! Qui l'aurait cru? Qui le savait? Personne! Et pourtant...ils sont si beaux à valser ensemble!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire sur Harry Potter! Plus exactement un OS song-fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Petit jeu amusant! Essayez de deviner qui chante! Petit indice: Toutes les suppositions seront de bonnes réponses!  
**

Chapitre unique

Noël 1994,

Le Bal de Noël bat son plein, c'est une réussite! Les quatre Champions et le restant des élèves s'amusent follement grâce au groupe de musiciens sorciers qui apportent l'ambiance festive à ce genre de fête!

Soudain, la musique jouée jusqu'à présent par les Bizarr' Sisters se calme, se fait plus douce, plus romantique. Si l'air surprend, rapidement des couples se forment. Le plus surprenant est sans conteste Drago Malfoy invitant Hermione Granger à danser avec lui!

La logique voudrait que la Princesse des Gryffondor refuse, mais contre toute, la jeune Sorcière accepte! Avec le sourire, qui est plus est!

Un sourire resplendissant orne les lèvres du Prince des Serpentard qui, d'un mouvement gracile de baguette, change la robe et la coiffure de sa cavalière. Si à son entrée, Hermione avait fait sensation avec sa robe bleue* et sa coiffure sophistiquée, elle est encore plus jolie avec sa robe gris-verte, ses cheveux joliment bouclés retenu par des marqueteries en pince alors que son cou est orné d'une petite chaîne où pend une dent de Dragon.

La musique s'élève, douce mélodie, lorsque retentit la voix du chanteur, tous sont surpris! Tous? Non, les deux amoureux sont comme coupés du monde.

Chanteur: **Tu n'as jamais dansé  
Aussi bien que ce soir  
**

Les couples se mettent à danser, alors que les autres élèves comme les Professeurs (et Directeurs de Beaubâtons et Dumstrang) tournent la tête vers la scène où tous ont le souffle coupé en reconnaissant le chanteur!

Chanteur: **Je regarde briller  
Tes cheveux miel**** **dans le noir**

Qui l'aurait cru?

Qui aurait pu LE soupçonner d'être amoureux de sa meilleure amie?

Chanteur: **Tu n'as jamais souri  
Si tendrement, je crois  
**

En effet, Hermione continue de sourire. Son regard chocolat dans celui bleu-gris de Drago, ses bras autour de la nuque de ce dernier.

Chanteur: **Tu es la plus jolie...  
**

Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la métamorphose de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Quoique un aveugle l'aurait parfaitement vu!

Chanteur: **Tu ne me regardes pas**

Les deux élèves, pourtant de Maisons ennemies depuis des décennies, sont dans leur bulle, aveugles à ce qui n'est pas les yeux de l'autre.

Chanteur: **Et tu danses avec lui!  
La tête sur son épaule  
**

Doucement, Hermione pose sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de son cavalier.

Chanteur: **Tu fermes un peu les yeux  
C'est ton plus mauvais rôle **

Sentant son cœur gonfler, Dray sourit, les yeux pétillants!

Chanteur: **Et tu danses avec lui  
Abandonnée, heureuse  
**

Les quelques couples qui valsent à côté de l'étrange tableau que forme Drago et Hermione arrivent à lire tout l'Amour, la tendresse et la fierté du Prince de Serpentard d'avoir dans ses bras la Sorcière d'origine moldue...lui qui, pourtant, la rabaissait dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser!

Chanteur: **Tu as toute la nuit  
Pour en être amoureuse **

_J'avais remarqué ton bonheur, tes yeux brillants, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était LUI qui occuperait toutes tes pensées..._ songe le chanteur, le cœur douloureux. _Je n'ai pas le droit de briser ce moment. S'il te rend heureuse, alors je vous soutiendrais. Mais 'mione...sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Toujours._

Chanteur: **Je suis mal dans ma peau  
J'ai envie de partir  
**

 _La jalousie qui coulait dans mes veines fait place à une douleur atroce, mais qui suis-je pour vous empêcher de vous aimer?_

Chanteur: **Il y a toujours un slow  
Pour me voler ton sourire **

_Je me suis tus depuis trop longtemps. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je rien dis? Aurais-je eu la chance de te tenir dans mes bras si j'avais su me déclarer?_

Chanteur: **Et tu flirtes avec lui  
**

 _Je n'entends pas vos chuchotement, mais je ne rate rien du baiser qu'il t'offre. Doux. Respectueux. Amoureux, dirais-je._

Chanteur: **Moi, tout seul, dans mon coin**

 **Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Je ne me souviens plus de rien **

Les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Son sauvetage après que son meilleur ami et lui-même aient courus la libérer du Troll. Ses recherches à elle sur la Pierre Philosophal.

Toutes leurs aventures jusqu'à aujourd'hui en la voyant resplendissante dans sa robe bleue. Par Merlin! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas invitée à être sa cavalière?!

Chanteur: **Et tu danses avec lui  
La tête sur son épaule  
**

Le mieux que le chanteur puisse faire est de se taire. Taire à jamais cet Amour ardent qu'il ressent pour sa meilleure amie. Amour qu'il sait que rien ni personne ne pourra effacer.

Chanteur: **Tu fermes un peu les yeux  
C'est ton plus mauvais rôle **

Tout à coup le regard de Malfoy se pose sur lui. Le chanteur a la surprise de n'y lire aucune victoire et encore moins de la satisfaction. Non, une lueur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez le Serpentard.

Comme un malaise.

''Je te promets de toujours la rendre heureuse.'' est la promesse que Drago fait passer comme message silencieux au chanteur.

Chanteur: **Et tu danses avec lui  
Abandonnée, heureuse  
**

Reconnaissant, le chanteur acquiesce.

Chanteur: **Tu as toute la nuit  
Pour en être amoureuse **

Reportant toute son attention vers sa belle, Drago lui relève doucement le menton pour ensuite l'embrasser avec douceur.

Chanteur: **Et tu danses avec lui  
Et tu danses avec lui  
**

Agréablement surprise, Hermione répond au baiser du fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, faisant hoqueter de stupeur pas mal d'élèves qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à pareil surprise!

Chanteur: **Et tu danses avec lui  
Et tu danses avec lui **

Le cœur de plus en plus douloureux, le chanteur a presque fini de chanter, mais bravement il ne laisse pas les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il sera seul, oui! Mais pas ici...pas ici alors que plusieurs paires d'yeux iront raconter le lendemain ce qu'ils ont été témoins!

Chanteur: **Avec lui!**

 **Lui!**

 _Je t'aime, 'mione...pour toujours et à jamais._

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Avez-vous trouvé qui est le chanteur dans mon petit OS? J'espère qu'il vous a plu...Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Et oui, les plus attentives ou attentifs d'entre vous auront remarqué que je fais mention de la véritable couleur de la robe de 'mione!

**La vraie couleur de cheveux que Jérome C. chante est le blond, mais j'ai légèrement changé le mot pour que ça colle à mon histoire!


	2. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une page réservée aux reviews anonymes! Sur ce, passez une chouette soirée/journée!**

Chère (Cher?) Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Chère (Cher?) Momor110: Il se peut que tu es mal compris la devinette! Je voulais dire qui de Ron ou Harry est sur scène entrain de chanter! Dans un cas comme dans l'autre il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse!


End file.
